Jealousy
by shyesplease
Summary: Miley comes home after a tour. And when she comes back Oliver has a little surprise that Miley might not like a whole Lot! R&R! MOLIVER! Desclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Home!**

Miley's POV

For the past few months me or 'Hannah Montana' has been on tour. It took up my entire summer but at least Lilly got to come with me. The thing that gets me though is since day 1, all I could think about was Oliver. Yes you heard me right Oliver. I think I just miss is goofiness, and jokes and all. He always made my days better, and I guess I never noticed he did till I was on the tour.

He was invited but his parents said no cause they were doing things over the summer, and they wanted him to be apart of it or something like that. He was really bummed out, he really wanted to go, but he couldn't. Now as I'm on the plane now thinking about the pas few months, I wish he did come, it would have been so much better and fun.

"I wonder what Oliver is doing." I let my secret thought escape my mind and out my mouth.

"What?" My other best friend Lilly asked.

"I said…I wonder what Oliver is doing. I wonder what he did without us."

Lilly seemed to find humor in my thoughts, "Yea I know, I bet he played videogames all day, or tried to pick up girl with his lame pick-up lines."

Lilly was probably right, and I couldn't help but giggle. It was so easy to picture Oliver glues to the TV screen playing one of his videogames. It was even easier to picture him on the beach saying, 'I'm Oliver Oken, and you are smoken' I let out a giggle out loud picturing this and Lilly just gave me a weird look and went back to listening to her Ipod.

After another hour on the plane, we finally got home and once we exited the car I saw the one person I was dying to see the whole time, that's right…Oliver.

"Oliver!" I yelled and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, which he returned gracefully. After I released Lilly was next in line, but it was only quick.

"So…what did you do without us Ollie?" I asked, cause I really did want to know what he did all summer.

"Well…I visited some relative and went on like 2 vacations to places throughout the summer, and…"

"What?" I asked, he was leaving me hanging. I hate when people do that.

"Come on…I want to show you guys something!" He took one of Lilly's and my hands, which for some reason felt good, but anyway back on track…he dragged us to the beach.

He released our hands and said, "Close your eyes…I have a surprise, you guys will never believe what happened unless I show you, so I'll be right back!" Then he ran off somewhere and Me and Lilly both closed out eyes.

Standing there with my eyes shut, I could here the seagulls flying over us, and the waves crashing on top of each other.

After a couple of minutes I heard someone come near, "Ok…open your eyes!" And once I did, I wanted to close them again, cause now I figured out why I missed Oliver so much over the summer because when I opened my eyes I saw…

_**A/N: Okay guys…what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews gets new chapter:D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sam

_**A/N: OMG GUYS!! You are AWESOME!! 12 reviews! I am sooo happy! You guys are the best and you all rock:D**_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam**

Miley's POV

After a couple of minutes I heard someone come near, "Ok…open your eyes!" And once I did, I wanted to close them again, cause now I figured out why I missed Oliver so much over the summer because when I opened my eyes I saw…Oliver's arms around this girl I have never seen in my life.

I found out why I was missing Oliver so much over the summer, and that was because I liked Oliver. I mean like liked. I never thought or imagined me falling for old Smoken' Oken, but it happened, and I just realized it.

My jealousy was growing every second. I wanted that to be me, the one who he had his arms around.

I put a fake smile on, cause inside I was just a mess. "Who's this Oliver?" I heard Lilly asked. She seemed to be mildly confused about something.

"Guys…this is Sam. She moved here like a month ago and she's my girlfriend!" I hear Oliver explain to us. Right when he said it my heart sank. Sam seemed nice, but I didn't like her and that was just because she had Oliver. So…me trying to be nice I said, "Hi, I'm Miley…nice to meet you!"

She completely ignored me, but managed to say, "I've heard a lot about you guys, but don't worry there're good things." She said with a small laugh that already gave me a headache.

Lilly basically said the same thing I did, "Hi, I'm Lilly!" and you know what? Sam actually responded and they ended up getting into this great conversation leaving me out!

I hated Sam! Not just because she had Oliver, which is the main reason, but because even though I was trying to be her friend…she shot me down! I thought I would give her a chance since Oliver seemed to like her, but nooooo she's got to be all…Arghh I don't know but I just know I hate her, and she probably hates me for some reason unknown.

Thankfully right when I need to get away, my dad called saying I had to get ready for a 'Hannah' thing. "Sorry guys, but I need to go." Then I ran as fast as I could home. I didn't want to have to see the sight of them two anymore.

Lilly's POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw this dirty blonde haired girl I have never seen before next to Oliver and Oliver had his hand around her. I looked over to Miley and she seemed to be in deep thought or something.

"Who's this Oliver?" I asked him, mildly confused about why he had his arm around this girl. He wouldn't get a girlfriend, would he? He admitted a few weeks before Summer vacation that he was crushing on Miley, and that he has since she's been here. He even said he wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Maybe I'm thinking to much into this, maybe it's his cousin and his leg is hurting and he has his arms around her for support.

"Guys…this is Sam she moved here like a month ago and she's my girlfriend." I heard Oliver say. I can't believe him. I guess he was lying about everything he said or maybe he has gotten over Miley, I'll have to talk to him later.

I heard Miley introduce herself to Sam, but Sam didn't seem interested and ignored her. I could see Miley wasn't too happy about that. Then I decided to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Lilly." And you know what, she didn't ignore me, we actually got into this great conversation.

I felt bad though, Miley was left out. Then after a few minutes I hear Miley answer her cell phone and said she had to go. She left pretty quick, but I'm assuming it's a 'Hannah' thing and has to get home soon.

"Well it's getting close to dinner…I should be leaving. See ya Oliver!" Sam said. She hugged and kissed Oliver on the cheek before leaving.

When I made she left, I turned to Oliver and said, "We need to talk…Now!"

_**A/N: Again guys, thanks for all the reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 3**

**Why?**

When I made sure she left, I turned to Oliver and said, "We need to talk…Now!"

"What?" Oliver said

"Why are you dating…SAM?!?"

"Because…why do you care?"

"Well…I thought you said you liked Miley! Did you get over her?"

"Yea like that will happen anytime soon!" Oliver replied.

"If you still like Miley…Why the heck are you dating Sam?" Lilly asked confused

"Because I can't keep waiting for Miley to suddenly start liking me! I have to move on Lilly, cause what if Miley never likes me, and then I would have wasted all my time trying to impress and want someone I'll never have!"

"But what if she does like you, and hasn't told anyone, even though I think she would've told me, what if she didn't?"

"Well if she does like me…I guess now she can be the jealous one, because I'm sick of being jealous of her little boyfriends!"

"But Oliver, if Miley did like you, what would you do with Sam?"

"I'd stay with her, I'm not going to break up with her just because Miley likes me, it wouldn't be fair."

"So you're saying if Miley went up to you and said 'I love you.' You wouldn't dump Sam? You may LIKE Sam, but you LOVE Miley!" Lilly pointed out.

"I know…I know, but I do like Sam and she likes me, and Miley probably doesn't even like me. Listen I'd love to keep chatting but I need to head home…seeya!" Then Oliver walked away.

Miley's POV

I'm at Rico's doing nothing, since I'm so bored. I was talking to Jackson, but our conversation ended after I got bored and started daydreaming about Oliver.

Why does he have to get a girlfriend right when I find out I like him? Perfect Timing isn't it?!? Then someone appeared next to me, so I look over…It's Oliver! YIKES! My Heart is racing so fast I feel as if it's gonna jump right out of my heart.

My face is heating up, and I can't bear to look at him. "Hey Miles." I heard him say my name and my hold body shivers. When I go to say hi back, nothing comes out, as I can't speak. Why can't I say hi to my best friend!

After what seemed forever, I finally got out, "Hi."

"So where did you go yesterday?"

"I had a 'thing' to do." Meaning I had a Hannah thing.

"What thing?" Oliver asked dumbfounded.

I gave him a are-you-serious look. Then he goes, "OOOooooo!"

I hit him playfully on the arm, "Oliver you're such a doughnut!" Oliver laughed, "Yea well…you know I need to make up a nickname for you when you acted doughnutty!"

"Yea, well good luck with that! Plus even if you do come up with a name, you wouldn't be using it much."

Oliver stuck his tong out and made a face. "Well Sorrraay! Not everyone can be as smart as Miss Miley!"

"Well if you weren't such a doughnut maybe I wouldn't like you as much as I do!" I shot back without thinking. Then a second later I realized what I said and went wide-eyed, and I felt my face burning again.

Luckily Oliver didn't catch on to what the real meaning behind my statement was cause he replied, "Well if you became my friend because I am a doughnut then maybe I should stay doughnutty!"

I laughed at this. It was sweet if you think about it. He would stay the same just to keep me as a friend. But just as a friend. We were having such a good time, laughing when Sam came over and stole Oliver.

She came right up to us, took Oliver's hand and dragged him away saying, "Come on Oliver!"

She took him over a couple feet away then laid a big one on his lips. Once I saw this…my heart dropped and I felt my insides explode. When she was done kissing him, they hugged and Sam looked over his shoulder and gave me one of the evilest glares ever!

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, so I slowly started walking away, but once I was out of the sight of Sam and Oliver, I ran as fast as I could home through the tears streaming down the sides of my face.

When I got home, I crashed on my bed and cried. My whole heart feels like it has been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly. I felt like all the life I had in me was taken away, I had no more energy in me, so now I just laid there in my bed, wishing and dreaming of one day maybe Oliver would be mine.

_**A/N: Kinda depressing but hey, anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get new chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Impressing

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 4**

**Impressing**

Miley's POV

Today is the first day of school, and I really don't want to go. In a few minutes my dad will be in here trying to get me out of bed, but I really don't want to today. I don't wanna get to school and just see Sam! Urghh I hate that name.

"BUD! Come on…Time to get up!" I heard my dad yell from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Alright dad!" I replied, and I heard his footsteps walk away.

I slowly got up and got myself ready for school. I was gathering my clothes when I thought, maybe I can make Oliver jealous. I can 'borrow' a few Hannah outfits to make Oliver look my way. A smile crept on my face. And isn't Jake going to be back from Romania.

I got to school and sure enough Jake was back and he was looking very mesmerized by something that was in my direction. I don't wanna think he's staring at me, but right now he's smiling and waving at me, so maybe I was right.

I wave back and head over in his direction. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley! Wow you look fabulous!"

"Thanks!" I replied.

"We still on for Saturday." Jake asked.

Saturday? O yea before he left he asked me out for Saturday 4 months in advance. "Yea I guess Jake." Then I walked away.

My locker was across the hall from Oliver's which is what a wanted.

Oliver's POV

I was at my locker when I heard something then looked up to see Miley. Gosh did she look incredible today. She must of wore something from the Hannah closet.

Arghh, I can't be gawking at Miley this year, I have a girlfriend. Now come on Oliver look away. Look away…LOOK AWAY! O where are my feet taking me!

"Hey Miley." My stinkin feet brought me to Miley!

"Hey Oliver!" Miley smiled broadly at me. Gosh I loved that smile. I quickly took myself out of my thoughts.

"So I see you're wearing a 'Hannah' Outfit!" I said to her, saying Hannah in a whisper.

"Yup!"

"Why? Trying to impress someone?" I asked teasing her. But I kinda made myself sadden because if she was, it wouldn't be me. Why am I killing myself over this, I'm not even supposed to be liking Miley right now since I'm going out with Sam. Who am I kidding I will never stop liking Miley, at least not anytime soon.

I saw Miley's face redden at my question. So she was trying to impress someone. "You can say that." She replied.

"Ok, well see ya later." Then I walked over to my locker again. Shortly later Sam came up to me.

"Hey Oliver!" She greeted quite excitedly.

"heyy…" I greeted back forcing a smile. Maybe Lilly was right, yea I like Sam, but I love Miley. This isn't fair to Sam, maybe I should just break up with her. I was about to when…

"Oliver, I just wanted to say, I think you are the best boyfriend a girl can have and that I must be the luckiest girl alive to be with you." Then she gave me a big hug. Who can break up with someone after that? I guess my break up with Sam might be delayed for a bit.

_**A/N: okay so how was that chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Miley is a Threat!

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 5**

**Miley is a Threat!**

Lilly's POV

Its lunch and right now I'm talking with Sam. Miley decided to go to the library for something and Oliver is getting lunch.

"So Lilly, do you want to go to the mall after school with me today?" Sam asked me.

"That would be awesome! When should me and Miley meet you there?" I asked.

"Miley? I asked you not Miley?"

"Well why not Miley, I mean she is me and Oliver's best friend."

"I just don't like Miley." Sam stated.

"Why?" I was really confused; I mean I could've expected she didn't like Miley but why?

"Well, she's a threat."

"A threat?" Now I was even more confused.

"Are you serious, can't you see Miley is totally into Oliver? I mean just really look at her when Oliver is around and you will see she is different towards him than any other guy."

I sat there speechless. I didn't think Miley liked Oliver. I mean she did talk about him more than often when she was touring…STUPID LILLY! Why didn't I see it then? Sam is right…Miley likes Oliver. I'll have to talk to her later.

"Now are you coming with me to the mall after school or not!" She asked.

"Umm actually, no I can't I have a lot of homework tonight, maybe some other time." I fibbed.

"Whatever." Then Oliver sat down next her, or more like on the other side of the bench. Sam had to scoot down towards him.

"Where's Miley?" Oliver asked. Can you believe he asked that before he even said to Sam his girlfriend or me his best friend? I can because I know something Sam doesn't, and that the fact Oliver is crushing on Miley.

"Um guys I think I'm gonna go, see-ya later!" then I headed to the library.

Miley's POV

I just here so I don't have to see Sam with Oliver. I'm just here sitting, doing some homework, from previous classes. Can you believe first day and I still have homework?!?

Lilly then comes in and sits down at the table with me. I give her a what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here look.

"I know why you are in here!" She said in a sing-along whisper.

"And that would be?" I said in a whisper.

"Because you don't wanna see Oliver with Sam." She said smiling like she just won a grand prize.

My jaw dropped. How did she know? I never told here I like Oliver. "No!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Yea, yea, just admit it Miles, you like Oliver!"

There was no more lying she knew it. It's not like I wasn't going to tell her, but how did she find out. Am I that obvious, gosh I hope not.

"Fine! I like him you happy? How did you know anyway?" Lilly squealed as loud as she could in a library.

"Well I was talking to Sam at Lunch and she was asking me to go to the mall with her after school and I asked if you could go and she said no because she didn't like you. So I asked her why she didn't like you and she said it was because you were a threat and then I asked how you were a threat. She said that she could tell you were into Oliver and that whenever he is around you treat him differently than anyone else. So that's how I found out and I just came in here to see if it was true, and it turns out it is! YAY!" Lilly explained.

"Ok, now I know why she hates me, cause she knows I like Oliver. But I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship." I told Lilly.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because Oliver likes Sam, and if he likes her I'm not going to break them up."

"Yea well I don't think he likes her anymore, at lunch he seemed he didn't want to be near her." Lilly pointed out. That fact brought a slight smile to my face.

"Well lunch is almost over so lets head over to our lockers." Then we headed to our lockers. I was at my locker gathering my books when Sam came up to me. What does she want?

"Hey Sam!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't 'Hey Sam!' me, I don't like you, you don't like me, it's a known fact. Just stays away from Oliver or you're DEAD!" Then she left. She kinda scared me. She is the type of girl who could really kick your ass.

Today is Thursday, so only 1 more day before the lovely weekend.

Jake Ryan then came up to me. "Hey Miley where should we go for our date Saturday?"

"I don't know, maybe just the movies." I suggested.

"Alright sounds fun!"

Oliver's POV

I was coming back from Lunch going to my locker. I looked across the hallway to see Jake talking to Miley. O how my insides started boiling up at this. I wished Jake was back in Romania.

Let me say hi to Miley I haven't seen her like all day. "Hey Miles!"

"Hey Oliver." She said like she was almost afraid of me.

"I haven't seen you all day, what's up?"

"Nothing really." She said plainly.

"Do you WANT to talk to me, cause if not I'll leave."

"NO! I mean no, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"O, well what did Jake want?"

"O Jake…Jake wanted to know what we were doing for our date Saturday." My heart dropped. They were going out on a date? They surely will be going out after that!

"Hey Miley, you know how you are really good in math?"

"Yea?"

"Well my math teacher is giving us a test on Monday to see how much we remember from last year and well…I don't remember a lot and it does count for a grade so can you help study with me on Friday?" I asked.

Miley's POV

He just asked me to help him study for Math. Now if he asked me this like 10 minutes ago I wouldn't have a doubt in saying yes, but Sam haunting words, 'Just stay away from Oliver or you're DEAD!'

"I don't know Oliver…"

"Please Miley!" He said. He looked so cute, really. How could I say no?

"Sure Oliver." I just hope he doesn't tell Sam about it.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He said then he hugged me. How is felt so great. I loved every second of it. And maybe I'm crazy cause after the hug I know I defiantly blushed, but I think I saw him blush as well.

_**A/N: How was that chapter?? Good I hope! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews get a new chapter:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

_**A/N: Happy New Years guys!!**_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 6**

**Friday**

Oliver's POV

Today is Friday and I am so excited! Today Miley is coming over to help me with my math.

There she is…Miley. Why did I get a girlfriend in the first place? O yea I wanted someone to get my mind off Miley that's right…It ain't workin!

"OLIVER!" I heard Miley yell and was I brought back from my thoughts and then I walked right into a locker. I fell down. "Ow!" I guess Miley was trying to warn me, but not much luck.

Miley scurried over to me, "O Oliver, are you okay?"

I was rubbing my forehead where my head hit the locker, "I think so…"

"What am I gonna do with you Oliver?" She said with a smile. "Do you need ice?"

"Could you get me some?" I asked her then she left. As I got off from the ground, I went to my locker with my one hand on my forehead still rubbing it.

Sam came over. "Hey Oliver, so why are you holding your head?"

"I hit it on the locker." I stated.

"O well anyway, want to do anything today?" She didn't even ask if I was alright, wow she's the perfect girlfriend.

"I can't, I'm studying for math, so I don't take up my weekend on it."

"Saturday?"

"Yea sure."

"Coolio, seeya." She hugged me goodbye, then left. I didn't notice right away but Miley had come back and went to her locker. When Sam left she came over.

"Here's the ice you wanted Mr. Oken." Miley said giving my ice.

"Why did you go to your locker, instead of coming over when Sam was there?"

"Um…I-I just didn't want to interrupt anything…Well look at the time, I gotta go!" She stuttered then she took off. Weird much?

Miley's POV

I was basically avoiding Oliver all day, except for in the morning when he ran into the locker, but I had to help him. I could tell he knew something was up.

At the end of the day Oliver came up to me, "Hey Miles, so are you ready to walk to my house?"

I couldn't or Sam would defiantly see us. "Um, I have to go home first to get something, but it won't be long." I fibbed. I hated lying to him, and avoiding him. He's my best friend, not to mention my crush. But how am I supposed to go up to him and say 'Oliver, your girlfriend Sam, threatened to kill me if I don't stay away from you.' I mean I could easily say that, but he likes her so I won't get in the way.

"O, well…then I guess I'll see-ya in a bit." Then he left. I felt terrible, I really did want to walk home with him, but I don't want to die either.

I walked in my house and my dad greeted me. "Hey bud! Wait I thought you were going to Oliver's."

"I am but I had to come home because…… I forgot something." I fibbed and might I add, badly. I could see that my dad didn't believe me. "Okay, whatever Bud."

After I went upstairs and pretended to get something, I went to Oliver's.

I knocked on the door, and a second later Oliver opened the door. "Hey Miley, let's head to my room."

"Alright." Then we headed to his room and the first thing I noticed was that he had posters of me up. Not me in Miley Stewart, but Me Hannah Montana.

"Um, Oliver, before we start, why do you have posters of me around your room?" Was Oliver still crushing on Hannah, which means me? Gosh I hope! Don't put you hopes high though, but look how many there are. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12! Wow, 12! And they ain't tiny little posters either.

Oliver's POV

I went wide eyed. She didn't seem to notice though since she was looking at the posters. I totally forgot about them. I had a lot more before I knew she was Hannah, but I kept a good amount of them up, because 1 she is one of my favorite singers, and 2, Hannah is Miley so it's like I see Miley even when I don't.

"Well you're my favorite singer, just because I'm you're friend doesn't mean I can't be a fan right?" I hope she doesn't think I'm a stalker or anything, like before.

"yea I guess."

"Let's get this studying thing done and over with." I wanted to get away from that conversation as soon as possible.

After 2 hours of studying I felt really confident for Monday. And Miley is a great teacher; I really understand everything she said.

"OLIVER!" I heard my mom call.

"I'll be right back." I told Miley then went to the top of the stairs. "What mom."

"Me and your father are going out with friends, and the pizza just came and it's on the counter. Love ya, bye!"

"Bye." Then I walked back into my room. "Want some pizza Miles?"

"Sure." We headed to the kitchen.

While in the kitchen getting out pizza and drinks I asked, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Alright, how about Monster House?" She suggested. One of my personal favorites.

Miley's POV

"I love that movie!" I heard Oliver exclaim. He had this cute, adorable smile on his face.

"I know." I replied.

"I'll put it in, I'll see-ya in the living room." Then Oliver left to put the movie on. I shortly followed.

We were watching the movie and I was getting pretty tired and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to see the movie was over. My head must have fallen on Oliver's shoulder, since that's where my head was. Oliver must of fallen asleep too cause his head was resting on top of my head. I smiled and went back to sleep only to be waken minutes later after someone opened the door.

_**A/N: So who was it at the door?? Hmmm, who's watching the Disney New Years things on TV, I am and isn't Oliver just so darn HOT! Lol! And who saw Jake Thomas, he got so HOT! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update. :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Date

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 7**

**Date**

Miley's POV

The door opened and Sam appeared in the doorway. Might I add she didn't look too happy either.

"OLIVER!" Her voice echoed.

Oliver and I jumped away from each other once we heard her voice.

Oliver quickly went over to Sam to explain everything.

"Sam it's not what you think." I heard Oliver tell her.

"I thought you said you were studying tonight, but here you are with…HER!" Sam said getting more furious.

"We were studying Sam. Miley was helping me, just take a look at my room and Math books are everywhere. We came down here to have dinner. We decided to watch a movie while eating and I guess we fell asleep." Oliver explained.

"Ok, I believe you." Then she hugged him, and once again looked over his shoulder and gave me an evil glare. This time though she mouthed, 'You are dead!'

"I think I'm gonna go Oliver. See-ya!" Then I ran all the way home. Maybe it's not too late to move or change schools. I wonder what Sam is going to do with me Monday.

O Great and I have a date with Jake tomorrow!

I woke up to remember the happenings of yesterday and the fact that I had a date with Jake at 1pm.

I started getting ready. When I was done I had about a half an hour till Jake came.

I reached under my bed to look at my photo album. I was meaning to put summer's pictures in it, so I thought now was a good time. After I put the photos in I thought I would take a look at the album.

I opened it up and the first picture was me, Jackson, and daddy standing infront of this house. It was when we first bought it.

I flipped the pages and looked at a particular photo. It was me, Lilly, and Oliver on the beach; 4th of July last year. The sun was just about to set in the background. You can see a bright red firework off on the right.

I remember that day. My dad gathered us up to get a picture. Lilly was sitting in the sand and I was sitting next to her. Oliver had come up behind me and grabbed me. His arms were around my shoulders. At the time I took it as him playing around, but now all I wanted was him to do that now, put his arms around me like that.

We were all giving our best smiles in that picture. I smiled warmly at the picture and then closed the book slowly. Then I returned it to it rightful place. That picture was always one of my favorites, and I always wondered why. Maybe I always liked Oliver, it just never hit me till this summer.

"Miles! Jake is here!" I heard my dad yell from the steps. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed down.

On the ride there, Jake was talking about his trip in Romania, and how he missed Malibu. I listened as much as I could but there were other things on my mind like the fact I'm gonna die Monday and of course Oliver.

We went into the movie theater and saw 'Unaccompanied Minors'; it was good.

Afterwards we went on the beach and we were just sitting in the sand until Jake spoke.

"Something is on your mind Miles…What's up?"

"Nothing…" I replied, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"You don't like me anymore…do you?"

"It's not that I don't like you Jake, but maybe we are better friends."

"Alright, but who's the guy?" Jake said with a smirk.

"That you ain't getting out of me!" I said with a little laugh.

"Come on Miles…I won't tell, I mean I didn't tell anyone about that 12 year old you were going out with!" He stated and then laughed at the memory.

I hit punched him in the arm lightly, "Hey! That's not funny! Anyway I don't know, I mean maybe if you guessed."

"Alright… Johnny Collins?" He asked, I shook my head 'no.'

"Chris Daniels?"

"Nope!"

"Alright, I think I know who it is! I always thought you kinda liked him!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Oliver!" He exclaimed.

"Is it THAT obvious?" I asked. I was starting to worry. Sam caught on to it when I first met her, Lilly knew, now Jake said he even suspected it.

"Nah, not really, I just know you really well."

"Good." I said in relief.

"If you don't mind, I have a proposal for you?"

"What is it?" I wondered.

_**A/N: So what is Jake thinking?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 8**

**Surprise**

Miley's POV

"Well I was thinking…maybe we can try to make Oliver jealous, making him think we are dating." Jake proposed.

"Well…I guess. It's worth a try."

"Alright, well I guess we'll put the plan in action tomorrow." Then I nodded in agreement.

Jake was walked me home and I opened the door and saw Oliver on the couch.

What was he doing here?

"Oliver? Why are you here?"

"O, I wanted to say sorry about Sam yesterday."

"No problem." I said back, even though it was a huge problem. She was dating Oliver and she was gonna kill me Monday for seeing Oliver.

"So…how was the date?" He asked hesitant.

Sticking with Jake's plan, "It was great actually. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. Isn't it great?" I exclaimed.

Oliver's POV

Great I knew if they went on that date they would get together. "Yea that's wonderful Miles!" I said cheerfully, putting a fake smile on.

I might have been alive and living but I knew my heart wasn't. "Well I'm gonna go." Then I walked home.

While walking home, I began to think maybe Miley would never like me. Sam seemed fine for now. She was a bit overprotective, but it doesn't seem like Miley will be mine anytime soon or ever.

Miley's POV

"Miles you home?" I heard my dad call.

"Yea!" I yelled back at him.

"Come up in your room, I got a surprise for you!"

A surprise, I wonder what it was.

I ran up the stairs to find my dad on my bed. I looked around for my surprise but there was none in sight. "Where's the surprise?" I found myself asking.

"Hold on, Hold on, now I know something is on your mind and I know you won't tell me. So…open the Hannah closet doors and you will find your surprise.

My dad left the room, and I opened the Hannah closet, to find Aunt Dolly herself. "Aunt Dolly!" I shouted as I ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Hey!" When we broke apart she looked at me. "Now your daddy has been saying that you have something on your mind. Can I help?"

"Aunt Dolly, it's this boy!"

"Boy? The same boy, Jake Ryan or another one?"

"A different one, I stopped liking Jake after he left for Romania."

"O I see, well what's this fellow's name?"

I smiled, "Oliver…"

"Oliver huh? Now what's wrong?"

"Well he's my best friend, and during my summer tour I really missed him and when I saw him after my tour I figured I like him. Then he told me that he got a girlfriend. His girlfriend came up to me and threatened to kill me if I was caught being with him, cause she found out I liked him. Well yesterday I was over Oliver's house helping him study for math. We decided to take a break, eat, and watch a movie. Well while watching the movie we fell asleep and Sam walked in on us and now she's gonna kill me Monday."

"Wow! Wait is Oliver that boy who was downstairs earlier?"

"I guess, since he just left."

"He's cute!" This made me laugh. Aunt Dolly always knew how to brighten the moment.

"I know…" I replied.

"You really like him more than that Jake fellow don't you Miles?"

"Yea, I mean I know that I said I loved Jake Ryan, but I think I am truly in love with Oliver. I mean he has always been there for me, and he knows everything about me. I can't get my mind off him Aunt Dolly. What's worse is that I can't do anything about it since he has a girlfriend!" I started crying and Aunt Dolly pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be alright Bud!" She said imitating my dad, which made me laugh a little through my tears but I was still crying.

"Well I'm gonna head downstairs, if you need me, I'll be there." I nodded and she left.

I decided to head online. Lilly was on.

SmileyMiley125: Hey Lilly

Sk8tergrl411: Hey Miley! What's Up?

SmileyMiley125: Well I just got back from my date with Jake and I told him about Oliver and he was okay with it.

SmileyMiley125: He even proposed to be my fake girlfriend to make Oliver jealous

Sk8tergrl411: Well it sounds like a good plan

SmileyMiley125: Guess who was here when I got back though???

Sk8tergrl411: WHO???????????

SmileyMiley125: Oliver…he wanted to apologize for what happen at his house Friday with Sam.

Sk8tergrl411: What happened?

SmileyMiley125: O that's right I didn't tell you, well we were studying then we decided to eat and watch Monster House right, then I we fell asleep. (I was asleep on his shoulder, and he was laying on my head!!!! Ok back to the story! lol) Sam barged in and let's just say that I'm gonna die Monday: (

Sk8tergrl411: WOW! Maybe you should tell Oliver about this…I know he wouldn't let Sam hurt you.

SmileyMiley125: idk…

Then someone signed on, I looked over on my buddy list. It was Oliver.

SmileyMiley125: Oliver's on! I'm gonna talk to him. Ttyl bye!

Sk8tergrl411: w/e, bye!

Sk8tergrl411 Signed off

SmokenOken77: Hey Miles: D

SmileyMiley125: Hey Oliver

SmokenOken77: So you're cool about yesterday right?

SmileyMiley125: yea, hey what you doing tomorrow

SmokenOken77: nothing, Sam is going out of town with her rents to see relatives. So you wanna do something together?

SmileyMiley125: Sounds like a plan…hey have you seen my Aunt Dolly?

SmokenOken77: I've heard of her, but I don't think I've actually seen her. Why?

SmileyMiley125: Maybe you can meet her tomorrow. She's in town.

SmokenOken77: Sounds awesome, well g2g! Bye Miley!

SmileyMiley125: Bye Smoken Oken! Lol!

SmokenOken77: lol bye!

SmokenOken77 signed off

Well I should see Oliver for my last full day of life. I wonder if anything will happen.

_**A/N: ok so how was that chapter! Thanks guys for all the reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews get new chapter:D**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Best Day

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 9**

**The Best Day**

Oliver's POV

I'm just about to knock on the Stewart's door, since I was hanging out with Miley today.

I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Miley opened it with a wide grin plastered across her face. "Hey Miles."

"Hey Oliver." I stepped into her house as she shut the door.

"Aunt Dolly! Oliver's here!" She shouted through the house. "I told her I wanted you to meet her since you've never seen her." I nodded.

A minute later a lady maybe around her 50's with big, blonde hair came to the living room. I assume this was Aunt Dolly.

"Are you Oliver?" She asked me.

"So you're the famous Aunt Dolly, nice to finally meet you!" I said.

"Well I've seen you, yesterday, when you were waiting for Miley, but you were too mesmerized by the TV to notice me." I was watching Hannah Montana music videos, so of course I was mesmerized.

"Sorry about that…" I said guilty.

"Don't worry, I know what was on TV was better than me." She said with a smile. Great did Aunt Dolly find out I liked Miley? Did she tell Miley?

"Miley, wanna go to the beach today?"

"Sure, let me get ready!" Then she bolted upstairs; I knew that would get her to leave the room.

"Aunt Dolly…what do you know?"

She laughed before responding, "O, it's was pretty obvious that you like Miley. I mean you were waiting for her, and then you were drooling at the screen to top it off." Great Job Oliver!

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. She seemed to read my mind cause she replied, "Don't worry, she doesn't know." My whole body relieved.

"Have fun at the beach!" Then she left. Shortly later Miley came running down the stairs. She grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the beach, but I'm not complaining.

Miley's POV

We were now at the beach, and I was very curious of what Oliver and Aunt Dolly might have been talking about.

"Oliver, did you and Aunt Dolly talk after I left to get ready?"

Oliver's eyes got wide for a split second then he stuttered, "Um…y-yea, but about nothing really. Let's go in the water!"

We both jumped in the ocean having a water fight, and dunking each other here and there. But while we were doing this I hate one thought in my mind, Man did Oliver look goooood! He was really working out, was he?

"Oliver, have you been working out?" O great Miley let him know you were looking at his body.

He smiled though and replied, "Why yes I have? What do you think?"

I blushed a bit, "Not bad." I can't believe I said that, where did the courage come from.

He started showing off by flexing. But you can't blame him his nickname Smoken Oken really applied to him now.

"Alright enough flexing!" Then I dunked him in the water.

The rest of the day went by so fast. And before I knew it, it was time to go home and Oliver was walking me home.

"Today was the best." He said after we had been walking for a minute.

"Yea it was…" I replied.

We walked up to my door, and he faced me. We were looking right into each other's eyes deeply. He reached over and hugged me. It couldn't of been more perfect. I hugged him back tight, and then we slowly separated.

"Night Miles." He said to me.

"Night Oliver." I said back, then he left.

I walked into my house a smiling fool. Today was the best Sunday ever…wait today's Sunday! That means tomorrows…MONDAY!! Great better get ready for my funeral.

_**A/N: So how was the chapter?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Monday Blues

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 10**

**Monday Blues**

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning but I didn't get up right away. This time tomorrow I might be in a hospital bed.

Feeling the breeze from the open window near, and smelling the morning air, I kept thinking about what Sam was going to do with me. Was she gonna give me black eyes, broken bones; I really was scared to get out of bed. I felt safe in my bed, holding Berry my bear, tight like I did Oliver last night.

Maybe I should tell Oliver about Sam. Would he believe me though? My dad knocked on the door saying it was time for me to get up and I let out a large groan and said I was getting up. I slowing rose from my lying position and got myself out of bed.

I got myself ready, and made my way downstairs. My dad placed his famous Pancakes infront of me, but I just pushed them away. I was in no mood to eat. I was to nervous.

"What's the matter bud? Yesterday you were all smiles, now today you're all…not?" He asked me with great concern.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep dad." I replied, which was not a lie. I didn't get much sleep, since I was stressing over today.

"I think I'm gonna head over to the bus stop." I grabbed my backpack and made my way out the door.

I was trudging slowly to the bus stop. Every step I was inches closer to going to school. If any stranger saw me, they would of seen me as a normal teenager not wanting to go to school, but if everyone who really knew me, knew that no matter how much I didn't want to go to school, I always put I smile on my face. Today was totally different though, it was like the smile couldn't make its way to my face.

As I approached the bus stop, I saw the bus coming down the road. It stopped right in front of me, and I stepped up the bus steps and sat down in an empty seat.

We stopped at the next stop, which was Oliver's. Thank god Sam wasn't on our bus.

Even though there were like 10 seats open, Oliver sat down to me and gave me a warm smile. And for the first time that day I smiled. I didn't say a word to him; I had no words to speak. I just watched the trees, and houses go by on our way to school.

Then he spoke, "What's wrong Miles? You aren't smiling or talking; What's on your mind?"

Nothing but the fact I am basically in love with you, my best friend, who has an evil girlfriend who is gonna hurt me so bad, that I might have to eat out of a feeding tube. But I just shrugged.

When we got off the bus, I made my way to my locker. Jake then came up to me and hugged me. I pushed him off and he gave me a very confused face, and I gave him one back.

"Remember? We are 'dating' to make Oliver jealous." He reminded me in a whisper. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. Just the night before with Oliver made me forget everything, for a while at least.

"Sorry I forgot…HEY JAKE!!" I said loudly for Oliver to hear, and I went in for a hug.

Oliver's POV

I looked up after hearing Miley greet Jake and she was now hugging him. I saw Jake hugging Miley tightly. I turned around gathered my books and went around the corner.

I turned the corner, and punched a locker nearby. I slid down the locker and just sat there.

I was loosing it. I couldn't take it anymore! Miley wasn't even talking to me so far today! All I wanted was to show Miley I could get a girl then maybe she would be jealous, but noooooo, even if she did like me, she showed no sign of jealousy. I on the other hand, am beating up innocent lockers.

Lilly had just came around the corner, and stopped when she saw me on the ground. "Oliver, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Miley and…Jake! I can't take it anymore Lilly." I wined. I must of sounded like a 5 year old.

Lilly pulled me up and made me walk with her. "Now Oliver, why don't you just dump Sam or something, I don't think you should have a girlfriend when you obviously in complete love with someone else!" Lilly suggested. Which makes sense, but idk.

"Maybe I will, I gotta go." Then I walked slowly to my homeroom.

As I trudged from one classroom to the next, every class I was in with Miley I stared at her. She sat infront of the room in all our classes. She never said a word to me, she'd give me a small smile when he looked over at me and saw me looking at her, but that was it. As I starred at her, I saw she was scared. Of what? I don't know, but that's the vibe I was getting off her.

At lunch it was just me, Sam, and Lilly. Miley wasn't there, which I wasn't surprised about since she was keeping her distance from me today.

Last night seemed like it went great, unless I didn't notice something she did.

I looked up at the cafeteria doors and saw Miley walking by. She peeked in for a second, and then went back to walking. I quickly got up from my seat, and ran after her.

I caught up to her and yelled, "Miley."

She turned around quickly and stopped. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Do you hate me or something? I thought yesterday was fun and great, then today you don't talk to me at all." I told her what I was thinking.

"Oliver I don't hate you, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone really. I gotta go, go back to your girlfriend." She said sadly.

I didn't know what she meant by all of that, I was so confused. But I didn't go back I just roamed around the hallways thinking about everything.

Miley's POV

It was last period, and I kept glancing at the clock, hoping for time to freeze and school would never end. I felt bad for not talking to Oliver, but I just didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Lilly.

My thoughts were disrupted by a piece of paper thrown on my desk. I opened the folded paper and it read:

_Miley,_

_You, me after class, meet infront of the cafeteria doors. Don't chicken out or tomorrow will be worse._

_Sam_

I looked over at her and she made fist with one hand and punched it into her hands a couple of times and I gulped.

The class ended to quickly then I wanted. I saw Sam run out of class, as I took my time. I ran into Lilly on the way. "Are you still gonna face her?"

"I have to Lilly or tomorrow or when ever I would face her, would be worse."

Lilly then took off somewhere and I was once again making my way to meet Sam.

I got there and Sam was waiting. She had an Evil Smirk on her face, and it gave me goosebumps. I was terrified, and I was unable to move.

Oliver's POV

I had been too depressed to care about the bus, so they left without me. I was just at my locker when Lilly came up to me. She seemed to be going crazy.

"I'm so glad I found you! Miley might be getting ready for her funeral you have to help her." Once I heard Miley was in trouble I got off my Ass and followed Lilly. I was at the end of the hall and I saw 2 figures on the other end. I got closer and saw it was Miley and Sam.

Sam was yelling at Miley for something, I couldn't make out then she pushed Miley down, and she fell hard. I could hear her cry, it pained me. Tears were about to come to my eyes after hearing her cry.

I started running full speed ahead. I saw Sam throw herself on the ground to make me believe maybe Miley might have pushed her down.

I rushed right to Miley and tried comforting her. "Are you okay?" I said in a little whisper. She nodded a little.

"OLIVER! Get over here, I'm on the ground too and you aren't comforting me!" She said annoyed. I had enough of this. "I'll be right back." I told Miley and left to Sam.

"Come on Sam." I picked her up and had her follow me.

We had been far away from Miley so I turned around and snapped. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What about you? You go comfort Miley before me your girlfriend." She was still annoyed.

"Why can't you let Miley be?!? Leave her alone, and if I hear you did something, I seriously will do something about it." I started walking back to Miley, then I turned back around to Sam, "O, and we're OVER!" Then I ran to help Miley more.

I walked over and saw Jake comforting her now. I saw this and said, "I have to go, but hope you feel better Miley." Then I left. She obviously wanted to be with Jake more than me. She probably didn't even know I came back. I walked out of the school with my head down walking home.

_**A/N: Awww poor Oliver! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews get a knew chapter:D Sorry for not updating earlier, this weekend was a busy one for me!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Untitled

_**A/N: OMG! Guys I'm sooo sorry that it took me FORVER to update, but this whole week, I had tons of HW, and studying to do!! My midterms are coming up so the teachers are shoving all the HW they can. Enjoy the chapter!!**_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 11**

**Untitled**

Miley's POV

Oliver left just shortly ago, and Lilly came over to me to make sure I was all right. Then out of nowhere, Jake appears and gets me off the ground. He gave me a comforting hug which at the time I really needed.

I heard footsteps coming my way, and the first person I thought it was, was Sam, so I buried my head into Jake's chest for protection.

Then I heard Oliver's voice saying he had to go, and he fled off.

I suddenly pushed myself away from Jake to see Oliver. "Oliver!" I screamed down the hallway, hoping for someway he could hear me, but…I was too late; he was gone.

I went over to Lilly and just collapsed into her arms. I wanted Oliver.

After I had enough strength, me and Lilly left the school.

"Lilly?" I said getting her attention.

"Yea Miley?"

"Why do I have to feel this way?"

"Because you…Love him, Miles." She said quietly.

"Doesn't he care about me enough to stay, when I'm hurt! We will never be, will we?"

"I don't know Miles, but I know he cares about you. He must have just HAD to go."

"You're right…but he's making me go insane! I want Oliver!" I said starting to cry again.

"Maybe this is the time you should tell him." Lilly suggested.

She gives me that piece of advice as I made my way to the front door. I could tell Oliver, but what if he didn't like me back? I couldn't even be his friend anymore after that!

The whole jealousy thing was a waste of time! Oliver never showed one bit that he was jealous. I was the one crying every night, because he was with Sam! I love Oliver, so you have no clue how much every time I saw him with…HER, my stomach turned, and my heart was crushed. My mind was sending death rays to Sam. No one could have Oliver, because no one likes him like I do, and I know that because I would do anything for him.

If only I could tell him, then I could have his warm, welcoming hugs anytime. I could kiss him whenever I wanted. I could just be with him.

I looked up to tell Lilly that I would think about it, but she was gone.

Oliver's POV

Why did Jake have to be there today? I was supposed to be the hero! The one Miley soaked her tears on. I wanted to be the one who held Miley and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

The site of her with Jake made me so depressed. I couldn't take it!

Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I said. I was hoping it to be Miley, but it was Lilly.

"What do you want Lilly?" I asked glumly.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't feel like seeing that egocentric Idiot, with my beautiful, kind, sweet, smiley, most wonderful, smart…Miley." I ended in daze thinking about her. Lilly snapped her hands infront of me.

"FOCUS! Miley thinks you didn't care about her enough to stay!"

"What? That's farther from the truth then it ever will be!" I can't believe she would think that. But I guess it is kind of sensible since I did leave when she kinda need people there for her.

"Where did you do with Sam anyway?"

"I just took her down the hall and I broke up with her." I replied.

Lilly smiled a wide smile. "Now you can tell Miley how you feel!"

"Can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?!?"

"Because she had…Jake."

"Just talk to her, okay?"

I nodded in agreement, and she left.

I decided to go to the beach and think. It was just a half an hour before sunset.

I was walking down the beach as the sun set slowly, making the day into night. I stopped in my tracks and gazed out at the ocean.

The water was calm and a cold breeze was blowing against me. Some of the stars where present; It was a beautiful site.

I started walking again when I saw a site that could give the beautiful sunset, a run for its money.

_**A/N: Okay so what or who did Oliver see?? Hmmm. PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can!!!:D**_


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 12**

**Perfect**

Oliver's POV

There in the sand, watching the same sunset I was moments ago, was Miley hugging her knees, crying an ocean of her own.

I couldn't bear to see her like that. I walked over to her and she looked up at me.

I sat down next to her and hugged her.

Her tears were falling down her face and on my shoulder, but I didn't mind, she needed someone right now, and I was going to be that someone.

"Miley, you know I care about you, right?" I whispered in her ear while hugging her still.

"Yes I know, especially now." She whispered back.

"I'm soo sorry for everything happening today. Me leaving you and then the Sam thing…"

"It's alright; I know you had a good reason to leave." She said.

We broke away from the hug then.

"When I left you the first time with Sam and all, I broke up with her." I stated.

"Why? Because of me? Oliver just because we don't get along and everything doesn't mean you should break up with her."

"No, nobody hurts you and gets away with it. Plus anyone that hurts someone isn't a good person, and I don't wanna be around a bad person." I said, and I saw her smile a bit.

"But why does Sam hate you so much?" I asked, which was a question on my mind. Miley never did anything to Sam that I know of.

Miley's eyes got wide from my question. "Um…uh…w-well, um…"

"If you don't wanna tell me, its fine." I added, since she was having a hard time getting her words out. She signed in relief.

"So…how's Jake?" I asked, trying to get a convo started.

"I guess fine…Listen Oliver I need to tell you something about me and Jake."

I wasn't sure if I would like this.

"Me and Jake aren't going out." She said it being guilty.

Well turns out I love this news, but why didn't she tell me the truth. I had a confused expression on my face. "Then why did you tell me you were?"

"Because…because, I was trying to make someone jealous."

What did lying to me have to do with making someone jealous? "Who?"

She took a deep breathe, "You." She said quietly.

I almost didn't hear her…but I did!! I put a goofy wide grin on my face, then I noticed we used people to get each other jealous and I started laughing, while she wore a confusing face.

"I knew this would happen! You'd laugh at me!" She started getting up, but I brought her back down.

"I'm not laughing at the fact you tried to make me jealous Miles, I was laughing because I was trying to do the same thing."

Then she started laughing. I had no clue why it was so funny, but both of us were laughing like there were no tomorrow.

"I must say though, I was extremely jealous!" I admitted.

"Really? Me too!" Miley said. "I guess now though, I can tell you about the thing between me and Sam."

I nodded for her to continue.

"For some reason, she knew I liked you, and she threatened me to stay away from you, and then when she walked in on us the other night, she got even more angry so I knew she was gonna do something today after school to me."

"Wow! But are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

I grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Good." I saw her blush.

I placed me hand on her chin, and made her face me. We were looking in each other's eyes forever then I leaned in.

I closed my eyes, and felt out lips touch gently. Everything right then just seemed perfect. I never felt so happy in my life, I was so lost in the kiss, and everything seemed gone. It was like it was just me and Miley floating on a cloud in a sky, with fireworks everywhere.

We pulled apart, and she leaned on my shoulder. "That was perfect."

"It was perfect." I replied, and we shared another kiss.

Maybe jealousy isn't the best way to go, because people can get really hurt, but for me, luckily it worked out.

I don't know, maybe if I never started going out with Sam to make Miley jealous, maybe we wouldn't be together right now.

_**A/N: Alright That's the end Folks!! YAY!! Hope you all enjoyed this story! PLEASE REVIEW:D**_


End file.
